


Haircut

by chobots_so_hot



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bargaining, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chobots_so_hot/pseuds/chobots_so_hot
Summary: Sakura notices Kakashi's hair is actually really long, when it's not float and blatantly defying gravity. He's...not keen on cutting it anytime soon, though, and this leads Sakura to more suggestive means of persuasion.





	Haircut

“Damn it Kakashi! It’s longer than mine!” Sakura’s shrill voice echoed throughout the entire apartment complex. 

“No, it’s not, you’re just imagining things. My hair doesn’t reach my shoulders,” Kakashi’s calm voice replied. 

“Oh yes it is, and the only reason it doesn’t reach your shoulders is because your freakish hair defies gravity!” Huffing, Sakura placed her hands on her petite waist and stared her lover down. 

The two of them had been at it since Sakura came back from the hospital. Personally, Kakashi thought it was fatigue that set Sakura off, and she would most likely give up and go crawl into bed at any moment. But she still hadn’t given up her speech yet, and Kakashi could already feel the headache beginning to form.

Sakura was sure she wasn’t imagining anything. As much as she loved Kakashi, as well as his wild jungle hair, there was a point in every couple’s relationship when a guy’s hair is just too long to work with. She first noticed it in one of their many rendezvous in the shower. The water had weighed down Kakashi’s hair to a point that gravity could finally work its magic, and when she kissed him after they had finally finished their small tryst, she ran her fingers through his hair—which spilled down as far as his shoulder blades. 

After that encounter, as well as a few others involving long gray hairs caught in socks and the occasional, accidental leaning on it in bed, Sakura had had enough. Early that morning Sakura had made a promise to herself. She was going to confront Kakashi about his hair and ask that he cut it.   
Well, that was the original plan. Right now though, as she stood in front of him with her hands resting on her waist, it felt more like she was demanding that he cut it. And Kakashi was very stubborn about saying no. 

“Just do it Kakashi, get it over with and just get it cut! Please!” She had an exasperated look on her face now, but even Kakashi could tell that she was nowhere near close to giving up. “I told you Sakura, I’ll cut my hair when I get to cutting my hair. But, in the meantime, I suggest you do something more constructive then badgering me.” Leaning against their kitchen wall, he abruptly had an Icha Icha book in front of his face, signaling the end of their conversation. 

Sakura, not so easily deterred, snatched Kakashi’s book from his hands in a fit of rage. “Oh, we are so not finished talking Kakashi.” She was semi-impressed with herself at the fact that she had accomplished snatching the book from him, but considering the way he was now glaring at her, a feeling of adrenaline-backed nervousness began to make its way through her body. 

Kakashi extended his arm out, and Sakura reflexively took two steps back. “Give me my book, Sakura, or else.”   
Sakura shivered at the deep baritone sound of his voice. Just the thought of Kakashi punishing her was enough to make her knees go weak. Oh, the things that man could do with his sharingan outside of a battle. 

She debated whether or not she should really give Kakashi his book back. Then, an evil plan laid itself out in her head. Slowly, Sakura’s arm reached out, handing his book back. Surprised, Kakashi wasted no time in snatching his Icha Icha novel from her and safely pocketing it in his pants. 

“That’s it? No fight from you, Sakura?” Kakashi said in a puzzled tone.

Sakura grinned in response. “Well, that depends on what you consider a fight, Kakashi.” She was still grinning, and for a second Kakashi feared what she might be trying to say. “You can keep your ‘romance novel,’ I really don’t care about that.” A quick sigh of relief left Kakashi’s mouth. “However, you are going to cut your hair, one way or another.” 

Kakashi’s eyebrow rose in question. “And just what do you mean by that?”   
Sakura smirked and moved closer to him. “I guess I’ll just have to make do with the couch. I hope you enjoy a cold bed, Kakashi.” Without another word Sakura turned on her heel and walked away. 

“Wait, hold on a second. What?” 

Sakura stopped mid-step and peered back over her shoulder. “Until you at least trim that wild hair of yours, no more sex.” 

Kakashi heard the clock stop ticking. “What? I don’t understand.” 

“No more sex. No more cuddling. No more kissing. No more showering together. No more, Kakashi, unless-- no, until you cut your hair.” With that, Sakura left their shared apartment, pondering if Ino would be at the flower shop today. Kakashi stood still where she left him, mouth gaping beneath his mask and skin turning a paper white color. No more sex?

\------------------------------------ 

“It’s been a week Sakura! How much longer are you going to keep this up?!” Kakashi exclaimed, exasperated. Sakura, who had been peacefully enjoying a medical book from the opposite end of the couch where Kakashi sat, looked up in alarm. 

“Whatever do you mean, Kakashi?” 

He nearly hissed in response. “You know damn well what I mean woman. The fact that your little skirts seemed to have gotten smaller, you are clumsily dropping things more often to pick them up, and you are completely avoiding me!”

Sakura giggled softly and closed her book. “Well, you haven’t cut your hair yet. And I am fully prepared to keep this up for quite a while Kakashi. What, a copy of Icha Icha and your hand aren’t good enough to satisfy yourself?” She stood and went into their bathroom for a quick shower. Kakashi remained sitting on the couch, defeated. How did she know about that? He was totally quiet! 

With a sigh, he glanced longingly at his bathroom door. He could just picture Sakura showering, the water running over her nude body; sliding the soap all over her skin- it was just so unfair. Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose and thought. When he finally came to a conclusion, he stood and dressed for bed. 

\------------------------------------

“Ok Mrs. Kumomi, I think we’re just about finished with your check up. Have a nice day!” A woman with shoulder length black hair and bi-colored eyes slid off the examination table. Sakura handed the woman a small slip of paper, and she headed out of the door. Sighing, Sakura looked over her list of patients, noting that the list was a least getting shorter. 

She moved to go out into the waiting area, hoping to find Ino there. Sakura didn’t get very far though, since the second she opened the door she crashed into a pleasant-smelling wall. She stumbled back a few steps, intent on apologizing, when hands suddenly grabbed her forearms and backed her up into the far wall of the examination room. 

The wall hit her back and Sakura squeaked lightly. Glancing upward-- though in the back of her mind she already had a guess for who it was-- she found Kakashi glaring back at her. Something was off though, out of place. It took Sakura a second to notice that Kakashi’s hair was just the slightest inch shorter. He…had actually cut it! Sakura gulped, faintly hearing the click of the door closing behind Kakashi. She shifted slightly, and his grip tightened. “Let me down, Kakashi,” it was an empty request, and both could hear the tremor in her voice. 

Kakashi pushed his body closer to hers, pinning her entire frame against the wall. 

“No. Nine days, Sakura,” his hand drifted upwards to tangle in her pink hair, the other hand keeping a firm grip in case she decided to bolt. “Nine whole days without your kiss, your touch, anything.” His voice was smooth and deep, a baritone level that both soothed and aroused. The hand on her arm moved towards his face, and Sakura briefly panicked. 

If Kakashi dropped even one kiss on her, she wouldn’t be able to control herself. Her squirming became harder, but Kakashi’s wall of solid muscle hadn’t moved an inch. When his mask was finally lowered, Sakura had her eyes fully shut and her mouth tightly clenched. Hardly seeing this as an obstacle, Kakashi’s mouth ever so lightly brushed across her own. Taking a small detour at the feel of her tensing, Kakashi made his way across her blushing cheek, over her still clenched jaw, down to her throat. 

Lightly brushing his lips over her skin, he took a deep inhalation of her scent. His tongue came out next, lazily drawing circles over her neck. Teeth gently bit down, and Sakura shuddered. Kakashi’s lips sealed around his bite mark and he sucked, fully intending to leave a hickey. Sakura was slowly losing the battle over her body, and could feel her head tilting to give Kakashi more room. 

When Kakashi was beginning to feel the slackening of her jaw, he quickly abandoned his work on her neck and slammed his mouth down against hers. He nipped hard at her lower lip, and her mouth opened slightly. Just enough for Kakashi’s tongue to pry its way through and co-mingle with hers, as well as tasting every other surface in her mouth. 

A hand slipped under Sakura’s shirt, finding the material of her bra and gently squeezing and kneading her breast. Sakura mewled in his mouth, arching her chest against Kakashi’s. Grinning against her mouth, he moved his hand towards her back and skillfully undid the clasp of her bra. Once that was done, he briefly separated their lips so he could remove her shirt. It was soundless as it fell to the ground, Sakura’s bra following shortly after. 

Now that she was open for his viewing pleasure, Kakashi’s hands gently cupped both mounds in his hands, massaging them thoroughly. He lowered his mouth to suckle one of her breasts, while the squeezing of his hands became rougher. Sakura, thoroughly enjoying his long-lost administrations, was nearly soaring with the attention focused on her. Especially after nine days of abstinence. She moaned softly at the feel of Kakashi’s calloused hands against the softness of her skin, and the moans only got louder as his squeezing got harder and his mouth joined the party. 

Sakura twisted her hands into Kakashi’s slightly shorter hair, and began frantically tugging him closer towards her. She didn’t really know why, but she just wanted to feel him, all of him. Kakashi obliged, pressing all of his body against her while still maintaining suction. His hand harshly twisted her nipple between his fingers, and Sakura didn’t even flinch at the pain. Instead, her hips jerked against his and a soft whimper left her throat. Feeling his control slipping, he removed his mouth from her breast and moved back to her mouth. His tongue wrestled against hers, not so much in a fight for dominance as it was a fight of playfulness. Sakura would always submit to Kakashi, even without the added force.

And she found absolutely nothing wrong with that.

Kakashi had her legs hitched around his waist now, and was eagerly dry humping her into the wall. “Bed,” Sakura muttered weakly against her lover’s lips, still struggling with the flood of arousing emotions that continued invading her. She felt him grunt in response before smirking against her lips, murmuring, “I really don’t think I can make it that far, Sakura. You’re just going to have to make yourself comfortable against this wall.”

Sakura gulped.

She feebly pushed against Kakashi’s chest, trying to wordlessly communicate the message that they were in a hospital room, and that the door was unlocked. He was either being more ignorant than usual, or he was just far too distracted with stripping her of her remaining skirt and panties. Sakura wasn’t making it an easy feat, since she refused to remove her legs from around his waist. Contradicting her actions, she continued to mumble an occasional, “stop it, ‘Kashi,” into his neck.   
Growing more and more frustrated, Kakashi came to a final decision. He quickly snapped the buckle off his belt and freed his erection. Sakura moaned at the site, and began rubbing herself eagerly over him. He only growled in response. Then, reaching a hand under Sakura’s skirt, there was a sharp ripping sound before her panties joined the small heap of her clothing on the floor. 

Though she was already half gone, Sakura’s mind registered the ripping sound as Kakashi ruining another piece of her clothing. Her mouth opened to protest, but a moan forced its way out first. Kakashi, taking a moment to revel in her tight warmth, quickly began pounding his lover into the wall. Sakura’s eyes clenched shut and she threw her head back, wincing as it thumped against the immoveable surface. It was in that momentary lapse of pain that she remembered that they were having sex in her hospital room. Weakly, she shoved Kakashi’s chest with her hands. If anything, the only response she got was harder and more focused thrusting.   
Giving up, Sakura dug her nails into Kakashi’s shoulders and began pushing her hips back against him. He let out a strangled groan and picked up his pace, grasping her hips in his hands and forcing her to keep up with his pace. She let out a breathy moan and tightened her legs around him. “’Kashi, oh fu-” His lips on hers smothered whatever viscous words of profanity he was forcing out of her mouth. 

When they broke their kiss, a small string of saliva still connected them. Without thinking, Sakura leaned forward licked at his lips. Kakashi nearly came undone at the wanton action, not to mention the sight of that little pick tongue of hers. 

Sakura, feeling his speed pick up, ran her hands through his trimmed wild hair. Fisting her hands, she tugged harshly against his scalp, trying to convey the message that she was close. Kakashi gave a sinister grin and leaned in closer to her ear. “Do you want me to make you come Sakura?” He said in that deep baritone voice of his. She whimper pleadingly in response and tugged insistently at his hair again. 

“Beg me.”

In Sakura’s defense, she was way too far gone to even think about feminine pride. “Please!” she choked out pushing her hips urgently against his. “Please, Kakashi, make me come!” His grin softened, and he threaded his fingers through Sakura’s hair and guided her lips back onto his. His free hand drifted down over her trembling stomach, across her waist line, before finally caressing the small swollen flesh above where he was thrusting. 

Kakashi swallowed her scream, and reveled in the tightening of her muscles around his moving member. Eventually, the kiss lost its intensity as Sakura’s body slumped against his own, exhausted. He bit down on the small exposure of her neck and came hard inside her, letting out a soft groan of her name. 

Completely drained, Kakashi managed to slip out of Sakura and carry them over to the medical examination table, laying both their heated bodies across its cool metal surface. Minutes later, Sakura found the strength to raise her head and focus a weak glare at the relaxed body beneath her. 

“What?” Kakashi said innocently. 

She nudged her head in the direction of the wall they had just finished having sex on. “What the hell was that, Kakashi?” He smiled backed at her and patted the top of her head. “That,” he began in a tone not unlike an adult speaking to a child, “is how babies are made, Sakura-chan. You see, when a man really likes a woman-” There was sharp slapping sound, followed by Kakashi rubbing his cheek. 

“What was that-” 

“You had sex with me, against a hospital room wall, while I was at work, and with the door unlocked!” 

“That sounds about right,” Kakashi said, nodding to himself. Sakura, her face red with anger, made another attempt to slap him. He caught her hand, then the another when it too made an attempt, and pinned them back at her sides. 

“Will you stop that?” he said in an exasperated voice. 

“No!” She snapped, struggling to free her hands to swat at him. Kakashi sighed, leaning up to kiss her. Again, she fought and struggled against his lips, but with practiced skill, he coaxed her mouth opened. Soon, Sakura’s struggling became less for the sake of stopping him and more for wanting to be closer to him. 

By the time they parted, both were out of breath and Sakura’s cheeks were tinged pink. Kakashi’s hands wandered to her hips and he gently squeezed, wanting to get her attention. When she did look back at him, he was smiling his eye creasing smile. “One more quickie?” he said hopefully. Sakura rolled her eyes and slapped he chest playfully… but she didn’t say no. With a lecherous glint in his one black onyx eye, his pulled her face back down toward his lips. 

“Wait,” Sakura mumbled around Kakashi’s mouth. 

“Why?” he shot back, sounding both coy and annoyed. 

“We should lock the door first,” she said, her hands trailing down his chest, her nails dragging lightly against his shirt. 

“No point,” he said as he hardened against her stomach. “No one came in the first time, so why would-”

“Hey, Sakura, your next patient has been waiting out here for the past fifteen min-” Ino cut her sentence short at the sight of a very naked Sakura Haruno draped across an equally naked Kakashi Hatake. Both women looked at each-- for what felt like hours-- until Ino quickly stepped back out of the room and slammed the door shut. “Never mind Forehead, I can see your busy. I’ll take your patient off your hands for you, but you owe me one!”


End file.
